One Chance
by SunStar123
Summary: One quiet night at the gym. One moment of realization. One chance to make everything right...


_"I have one life and one chance to make it count for something . . . I'm free to choose what that something is, and the something I've chosen is my faith."_

**_One Chance_**

Pulling her silky blonde hair out of its picture perfect bun, Payson Keeler groaned in frustration. Bloom like a flower my ass, she thought, as she ran her floor routine through one more pain staking time. She knew Sasha had her best interests at heart, but Payson Keeler did _not_ know the first thing about beauty or grace. She couldn't strut into a crowded room and capture everyone's attention, whether good or not, like Lauren. She couldn't aimlessly flirt with every boy she met like Kaylie. She couldn't charm her way through life with a quirky but fun personality like Emily. All she could do was focus, and now she couldn't even do that.

She glanced at the small clock mounted on the wall right below Sasha's office room. 11:36. She sighed and flickered her gaze to the over head office where a small light from Sasha's desk lamp dimly lit up the compact room. Payson figured she should leave, so Sasha could go get some sleep at his uncomfortable, not so homey recreational vehical; the trusty Airstream. Not that it was any different than sleeping at his desk.

She slowly trudged her way up the flight of seemingly endless stairs, each step feeling heavier than the one following it. Slowly making her way up, she heard two small voices whispering inside the room.

"I know this is unprofessional of me to say, but you are an amazing coach to the girls, and an amazing man. I would really like to ask you something," exclaimed a small voice. The voice was cut off by Sasha's masculine groan.

"Am I going to want to hear this?" Payson knew snooping and eavesdropping was being deceptive and scummy, which was Lauren's department, but she couldn't help but listen in. For starters, who was the female shamelessly flirting with Sasha at the dead of night?

"Umm... I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Maybe for dinner." Payson froze. She didn't know whether to wait for his answer or run out of the Rock. Suddenly, Payson felt something stirring at the bottom of her stomach. The sudden feeling of jealousy spread through Payson's insides faster than a rapidly spreading wildfire. Before Sasha could reply to the woman, without notice, Payson sent the door flying. When her face hit the petite blonde's surprised expression, she growled in jealousy. Summer.

A tear escaped her right eye, flowing down her cheek, but she was too frustrated to wipe it away. She shifted her gaze to Sasha, who's face was as hard as stone. Payson didn't know what she wanted to do more, slap Summer or punch Sasha. Instead she did something smarter. She slammed the door shut and ran out of the Rock, going as fast as her legs took her. When she hit the side of the road, she faintly heard Sasha yelling her name, which only pushed her harder to run. Caught up in her thoughts, Payson tripped over the curb and hit the grass head first.

"Payson!" yelled Sasha as he finally reached her. He knelt down beside her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Payson groaned and pulled herself up to her as Sasha followed. He laid a hand on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort, but Payson felt a shock travel through her body. She shook it off almost immediatly.

"Don't touch me. Go back to your girl friend, you don't want to keep her waiting," she spat out of fury. How dare he pretend he care about her now? After everything that had happened, Payson thought they were on the same page. She thought that she hadn't been an idiot and misread all the gestures of comfort he had offered her. He made her special and beautiful. And now?

"Payson, what is this about?"

"Nothing at all coach. Seriously, see you at practice tomorrow." she turned to leave when Sasha gripped her wrist, pulling her towards him. Caught off guard, she slammed into his rock hard chest.

"You aren't going anywhere till you tell me what's wrong," he yelled, his voice rough with emotion. She didn't breathe a word. They both stood completely still, waiting for the other to speak.

"Payson what's wrong?" Sasha tried again, his voice gentle once again. Payson sighed. It was now or never.

"If I kissed you right now, what would you do?" she asked. No beating around the bush. Focusing her gaze on the tree behind Sasha, she waited for an answer. Sasha balked at the question. Never in his life had he seen Payson so forward. It somehow remined him of his younger days.

"I would," he paused, looking into her eyes, "I would push you away." Payson raised her eyebrows and snorted.

"That's such a lie." Sasha took a moment to collect his thoughts, and find something to say.

"It's not," he said lamely.

"It is."

"What would make you say that?"

"You don't take all your gymnasts to a ballet. You don't accompany all your gymnasts to ballet class just because they hate it. You don't do that for normal gymnasts. You know what, I'm not having this conversation with you. I'll see you at training tomorrow coach."

"Payson..." he ran after Payson and stopped in front of her. She hit his chest as it was a brick wall and grunted.

"What!" Sasha lifted a hand to trace her jaw line. She leant into the touch, losing every emotion which was flowing in her body. All she could think of the blissful heat of his fingers radiating off his fingertips. Payson quickly craned herself to his lips, and gently pressed them together. Sasha froze at the initial contact, not knowing whether to push her away or pull her closer. She was right, she wasn't like any othe gymnast. She was special.

He lifted his hands to her waist, freezing again, not able to gather the will to push her away, yet not enough to pull her closer. Sasha knew it was wrong. She was a sixteen year old and he was thirty. Before he could figure out the right thing to do, she pulled away. For a brief moment, she looked into his eyes, before turning a heel and strutting away to her car.

#

Payson made her way into the gym at 5:30 in the morning. She had been tossing and turning at night, trying to get some sleep, but it was no use. All she could think of was the way Sasha froze against her. She needed to go apologize for her actions, and that wasn't going to happen when she was lying down on her bed.

She walked up to the tiny office and peeked through the window. She could make out Sasha passed out on his desk. She slowly made her way in, trying to stop the door from creaking so loudly.

"Go away Summer, I told you to leave." Payson frowned. He wanted Summer to leave? A small fleck of hope bloomed in her chest. Maybe he loves me. A small chance. She shook the thought out of her head and made her way to him.

"Why would you want your perfect girlfriend to leave?" Sasha's head snapped up at Payson's voice.

"Payson, what I y-you," he stuttered, not quite finding the right words. Payson stopped him by speaking herself, her in more than just conjectures.

"I couldn't sleep. I came here because I wanted to apologize. I was wrong to have kissed you and I am very sorry for the things I said. I was just frustrated and they meant nothing." Sasha's eyebrows creased, almost as if he was more offended than angry.

"It meant..." he paused and looked down at his hands, and back to her, "nothing?" Payson titled her head in confusion. He wouldn't kiss her back, yet it mattered that it meant nothing? She sighed.

"Yeah, I mean, I was just being the hormone raged teenager that I am. I dont know why I got so mad, but I did, and I'm sorry if I ruined anything with Summer." Sasha scoffed.

"Payson Keeler, you are not a hormone raged teenager. You don't do anything without a reason and I think you know that's a bloody lie." Payson shifted her gaze to the window. It _was_ a blatent lie, but it was better than admitting to the truth. Some things are better off left alone.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Yes. You do."

"Since when do you care! Why didn't you push me back like you said you would?" Sasha froze and blinked twice. He swallowed harshly and cleared his throat.

"I don't have to answer anything," he said, settling himself lower in his chair. She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"If you don't, neither do I." She got up and walked out the door to practice, and was glad she did when she ran into Summer Van Horne.

#

Lunch break at last. Payson was ready to make a beeline for the door before she would have to confront Sasha about the morning. She made her way towards the door with Emily by her side when Sasha baracaded the door with his body.

"Emily, you may go. I need to speak with Payson for a minute. I'm sure she will catch up with you when we're done." When Emily didn't make a move for the door, Sasha rolled his eyes, "Well, off you go Kmetko." Emily slowly nodded and looked at Payson for approval. Payson offered a nod and motioned for her to leave.

"I'll catch up, don't worry." Emily smiled and made her way out of the gym. As soon as they heard the door click shut, Payson glared at Sasha.

"What is the matter with you?"

"We aren't done talking about last night Pay." Payson rolled her eyes.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Why did you do it." Payson threw her hands up in aggitation.

"Fine. I did it because I think I'm in love with you. There has never been anyone else who has supported me through eveything like you and I just couldn't see you with," she pointed towards the shadow moving in the office, "her!" Sasha gaped as he watched his most poised gymnast lose all control and have a mild break down.

"This," Payson flicked her wrists gesturing to his expression, "is why I said I wouldn't tell you. Now, you tell me." Sasha missed her question entirely, shaking his head to bring himself back to reality.

"Tell you what?" She took a step forward, looking at him innocently. Well, as innocently as you can when you're trying to seduce someone into telling you something. Sasha traced his fingers over her jawline, around her neck and threaded a hand through her hair, offering her a small smile.

"I lo-," he was cut off by Summer who rudely interupted by screaming from the office. Sasha pulled his hand away, and took a step back.

"Sasha, I know you and I aren't exactly getting along at the moment, but could we at least keep it proffesional at the Rock?" She exited the small room and noticed Payson. "Oh, Payson, hi. I didn't think anybody was here. I'm sorry to interrupt." She quickly scurried out of the Rock. After a few moments of silence,

"I was surprised. I didn't push you away because I was surprised." Payson fisted his shirt in one hand and pulled him closer to her, leaving his face hovering less than a inch above hers.

"Everyone has one chance to make what they want of their life Sasha. One chance at their dream. One chance at a favored career. One chance at love. Now tell me Sasha, you have one chance to make everything right. What are you going to do with it?" The cornor of Sasha's lips twitched up into a smirk. He pulled her body flush against his and pressed their lips together. Payson gasped around his lips as he trailed his fingers over her ribcage, around her neck, and into her hair. He pulled back with a satisfied smirk playing on his face. He knew this was his one chance to make it right, and he knew exactly what to say. Three words he had been dying to say to her for longer than he could remember.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _**Hey guys! Just a random little story. I'm so glad that Season 3 got renewed! Kinda sucks that it's only for 8 episodes and their going to squeeze so much into it though. We can only hope that the producers suddenly fell in love with Payson and Sasha and thought Max wasn't for her. A little far fetched but just maybe. Or not.

Anyway, I hope you guys like the story! I'd love to hear what you think! Also, read my other story Champion from Ashes if you have time. So. . . read and review! :)


End file.
